1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to protective or prophylactic devices for use during sexual activities, and more particularly to a plastic pouch and under-pant combination used for fully clothed sexual activity when penetration is not intended.
2. Description of Related Art:
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Hessel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,946, teaches a thin-walled, condom-like tubular protection device for protecting against the transfer of infectious matter during sexual intercourse. The condom-like device has an open end and a collar-shaped outwardly extending portion with an apparatus for radially stretching the collar. The device also has an inner diameter which is sufficiently large to permit movement of a penis with respect to the protective device during coitus.
Steer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,725, teaches an improved male incontinence device which has a condom located within a hollow tubular applicator open at both ends, which has an adhesive for securing the device to the penis.
Van der Valk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,449, teaches a device for use with a male condom that has a substantially rigid ring with a substantially axial width and a radial thickness. The internal diameter of the device is sized to fit loosely around the base of a penis, adjusting the fit of an ordinary condom and facilitating coitus.
Loeb, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,007, teaches a pubic shield which has a resilient tubular element and which is secured to the user with a bio-adhesive. The shield is designed for use with a condom.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,716, discloses a disposable sanitary sheath for wearing around the penis of the user. The sheath contains a moisture absorbent pad and is surrounded with an outer moisture resistant layer.
Pien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,911, discloses a universal contraceptive device having a condom support device of annular configuration and including an inwardly opening groove formed on the periphery thereof. A securing device secures the support device in place on a person's body, and the support device holds a condom which fits loosely around an erect male organ.
The prior art teaches various condom or other sheathing devices to fit over a man's penis to protect the user from disease transmission and to contain body fluids. However, the prior art does not teach a pouch and underpant combination designed specifically for providing frictional stimulation to the penis during fully clothed sexual activity. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.